The Prize
by Melissa Flint
Summary: Mr. Lovegood posts a competition in the Quibbler in an attempt to get more readers but when his written words gets twisted he looses more than he ever imagined. LL/VC This story is being rewritten!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ok, this plot just came to me when I was bored out of my mind at work. It's not my normal genre but hey – I think it's going to be fun writing.

Disclaimers: Until the day I can brew a Polyjuice potion properly and get a piece of JK's hair I will not own nor make any money from this.

**The prize**

A competition posted in the Quibbler, offers the most priced possession of the editor as a prize to the winner. The person who can solve the riddle and bring the items in question will win this prize.

"But she's not even 17!"

"Which makes her your possession!"

"But… NO, you're twisting my words!"

"The offer is binding by law and you said yourself…"

"The prize offered was a spell book once owned by Helga Huffelpuff!"

"Which is not truly your most valuable possession!"

"I'm don't own her!"

"You're her guardian until she comes of age so actually you do!"

"She's a living being, you cannot own her…"

"You can own a house elf!"

The man spluttered with rage, having difficulty finding the right and proper words before he slumped back into his winged chair.

"No, I am putting my foot down!"

"Your paper is bound by magical laws, I won the competition and thereby the prize!"

"SHE'S NOT THE PRIZE!"

The dark haired Bulgarian laughed

"She is the thing you value most here in life and you're her guardian until she comes of age ergo; she's your most prized possession!"

Wanting to say something the elderly wizard sighed, acknowledging he'd just lost the argument and also his most beloved daughter. Watching the famous Bulgarian get up and leave his office he broke into tears.

"What have I done?"


	2. Chapter 2

Victor Krum passed through the corridors of the office, a gloating smile on his lips while ignoring the admiring looks from the witches and wizards he passed. He was used to the stares, whispering and an occasional giggling witch or blushing wizard asking for an autograph or offering of a token of their appreciation. He was world famous and admired by many but he didn't care for that, he could get any girl he even looked at but what was the point in winning without a match?

Leaving his fur-lined cloak hanging over his arm, he left the building and entered the busy streets, here there were less stares, muggles knew nothing about him which was perfect but the non magical being were something levelled with grass, lots of them and nice to step upon.

Turning down the street to the Leaky Cauldron he entered the dark pub, passing through it with a single nod to the barman before he disappeared out the backdoor. Tapping the right bricks he watched as the street revealed itself, shops as far as the eye could see but none of them would have the item he was in search of. Instead he turned down the sinister alley and headed straight for the shop with the large dusty windows.

"Luna?"

Mister Lovegood entered the small cottage, pushing the oak door open before stepping over the cat sleeping just inside the door. Sliding his cloak off his shoulders he heard her call from the kitchen.

"Daddy – in here!"

Entering the kitchen he saw her standing by the stove, adding salt and pepper to the bubbling stew. Placing the spices back on the shelf she walked over, placing a small kiss on his cheek before smiling at him.

"How was your day?"

Watching her stand there he felt his heart drop and before he could help himself he pulled her into a bone-crushing hug. Feeling her small arms around his waist he sighed while resting his chin on her head.

"Bad I take it!"

Pushing her back with hands resting on her shoulders he took a deep breath before pushing a stray of her blond hair behind her ear.

"I have something to tell you pumpkin!"

Motioning for her to sit down he placed himself in one of the wooden kitchen-chairs while watching her take a seat as well.

"You remember the competition I posted in the Quibbler?"

She nodded

"Yes, did you find a winner?"

She asked, a light smile on her lips as she tilted her head, her clear blue eyes watching him. Sighing again, he moistened his lips before taking her hands in his.

"Yes, actually …. The winner, he came by the office today!"

Releasing her hands he started rubbing his forehead.

"Sweety, I don't know how tell you this… but I have to…. It's important"

Watching the girl before him he stopped rubbing his temples, his brows furrowed and lips pressed together tightly.

"Daddy, you know you can tell me anything…. Just say it!"

Taking another deep breath he cleared his throat.

"The winner is claiming that you are the prize for the competition!"

Watching the girl's eyes grow wider, her brows rising high before a cloud of darkness covered her face.

"That's not funny!"

Grabbing the girl's hands and holding them tightly he felt himself shake.

"Pumpkin, he twisted my words, you know I am your guardian until you come of age and that I love you more than anything in this world so…"

"He sees me as your most prized possession!"

She finished his sentence in a dull voice, lowering her eyes she sighed while pressing her lips together tightly. The silence lingered between them for ages, Mister Lovegood clutched her hands tighter, savouring the moment of still having her there, he feared that from now on that would be limited time.

Looking at her troubled face he felt himself sinker lower, she had always been such a carefree child even though life had thrown some hard punches at her. The incident with her mother was still too painful to think about, the loneliness she was living with in school, resulting in her isolating herself in a dream world, living and breathing for the magazine and its stories. He felt like he was deceiving his own daughter but so far it had kept her safe…. So far.

Lost in his own world of thoughts he snapped out of it as she spoke, a small voice.

"Who's the winner daddy?"

He swallowed hard before biting his lip.

"Victor Krum!"

A/N: Sorry for the first chapter's shortness, I have had a major writer's block and ARGHH! *clears throat* Thanks a million for the wonderful reviews – you all help me to continue writing


	3. Chapter 3

Luna looked up at her father, he was sweating and had a painful expression on his face. Taking his hand she padded it gently

"Don't worry Daddy, it will be ok"

She said with a light smile on her lips, she too was nervous but a different kind she imagined. She had seen Victor Krum before and he had been very gallant to Hermione. Looking up at the clouds drifting by she wondered why they were meeting at Diagon Alley, it seemed like a rather strange place for an exchange.

Feeling her father tense up she looked up at him, his gaze was fixed upon something further down the alley. Following the direction she saw him, the darkhaired man whom had brought her world tumbling down, or it would have if … she blinked. Gently chewing her lip she wondered if this was a joke, the thought had crossed her mind more than once but her father seemed determined that it wasn's and all of a sudden, he was standing right in front of her. Looking up at him, scanning his dark eyes she tilted her head.

"Have you been attacked by Spinkers, your aura is tattered"

Victor looked down at the girl, giving half a laugh before addressing her farther.

"I'm glad you shoved up willingly"

Mr Lovegood cleared his throat numerous time before drying his forehead with his polka-dotted handkerchief.

"Well, I … had no choice to be honest"

Victor Krum laughed lightly, he had thought that, to have the man hand over his daughter, he would have had to drag him to court but it seemed like he had been able to will the man with mere threats.

Looking down at the girl again he smiled, he remembered her as a girl but in fact she was a young woman now, all grown, slightly moulded by war but was still the most unspoiled person he could think of.

That was a thing, he had stressed as important to him, when going over the possibilities of wives with his aid and best friend, he had been looking over possible candidates, including Hermione Granger which had captured his heart years before but she had been seriously damaged during the war, mentally and physically and he knew that taking her as a bride would be like living the nightmare he himself had been so fortunate to escape. Luna on the other hand was of a completely different making, she was a carefree soul, sure she had spend time in jail, torture probably and fought along the side of that famous Harry Potter as a part of his army but she remained earth-bound. She was the kind of person his mother would have wanted him to marry had she still be alive.

"Találj magadnak egy jóravaló feleséget! " She'd always say – find yourself a girl who's down to earth. A bit airy from time to time, but that was because of her up-bringing, as airy as she was as earth bound she seemed. Solid as a rock, nothing could shake her castle and it was exactly that kind of mentality he was looking for. The belief in strange non-existing creatures was something he would have to change about her, he had thought of several ways.

Looking down at the girl he smiled, yes – she was perfect.

"Right then, should we get this over with?"

Motioning towards the ice cream shop he watched them as they sat at a table, Mr Lovegood nervously fiddling with his handkerchief and Luna watching the people around them. Victor sat down casually, pulling out a piece of paper and a small black velvet box he placed them both on the table in front of him. Looking up at the father and daughter in front of him he gestured towards the two other chairs by the table.

"Well, do sit down"

Luna sat down rather quickly, eyeing the two items on the table curiously. As Mr. Lovegood sat down he kept his eyes fixed on Victor.

"What's that?"

Victor smiled his winning smile before pulling a black quill out of his pocket.

"Just some formalities"

Placing the quill in front of Mr. Lovegood he smiled reassuringly.

"I need you, Mr. Lovegood, to sign this piece of paper"

"What's in the box?"

Victor looked over at Luna, giving half a laugh before pushing the box in front of her.

"Just a small token of my … appreciation of you my dear"

Mr. Lovegood glared at Victor with all the rage he could muster. He wanted him to sign a document with blood, oh yes, he could recognise a quill like that a mile away, and then he had bought some kind of trinket for Luna.

Victor narrowed his eyes at Mr. Lovegood, sending a warning glare, he knew the father would be a problem, which was why he and his best aid had created the document. That measly piece of paper would bind the father to never contact the girl, not be able to search for her or in any other way try and get her back. Once signed with the father's blood, the girl would be his and once she put on the locket, by her own hand, she would have willingly agreed to be his. Willingly and silently.

Mr. Lovegood sighed, picking up the quill with a shaking hand before unrolling the piece of parchment, reading the few words written on it.

_I give my daughter's hand in marriage_

Xenophilius Lovegood held his breath, he knew there was something more to the document, some kind of enchantment but he would do his best to break it or work around it, he would get his daughter back, he swore. Clenching his fist around the quill he did his best to steady it as he signed the paper, ignoring the pain on the back of his hand.

Putting the quill down he closed his eyes for a short minute before he heard Luna say:

"Look Daddy, isn't it pretty?"

Turning his head he felt like passing out. Luna had put the necklace on, it was silver with a St. Bernard's Lily attached to it. The flower was native to the area of the young seeker, it grew in stony places, dry pastures and open woods, a symbol of sturdy and bearer of beauty. A very powerful pendant, one which would bind the person wearing it to the giver.


	4. Chapter 4

Turning and walking out of the shop Xenophilius Lovegood fought back the tears, he did not dare to look back at his daughter whom he was leaving behind. Victor had insisted that Luna would go with him now, she would not need any of her personal belongings, he would provide her with new and probably better ones. Drying his eyes on the corner of his sleeve, he had slipped Luna his handkerchief while Victor had signed an autograph for an eager fan. As he gave his daughter's hand a tight squeeze, he has pushed the piece of clothing into her hand, with only a look in her eyes letting her know to hold on to it, it was a piece of him and eventually it would help him find her.

Breathing deeply he felt his lungs heavy, as if filled with water, making every breath difficult and straining. His head was spinning and his eyes swimming with tears which made it difficult to see where he was going. To be honest, he didn't know where he was going. Where in this Earth could he possibly head to, no place would feel warm or like home because she would not be there. The thought of going back to the house made his insides hurt, it would be empty without her, not empty, like her being at school, but abandoned empty because she had left. Possibly for good.

Pushing the door open to the Owl Emporium he sighed while looking at the future pets in the cages, waving off the witch who offered to help him find that special familiar which could bring him his mail, slippers or quill. No, no one could help him, not in the way that he needed help but having the tip of his finger bitten by an angry owl did make the pain ease a little bit.

Luna grabbed her cloak of the back of her chair, slipping the handkerchief into the inner pocket before draping it over her arm and facing the man in front of her.

"So where are we going?"

Victor looked at her and smiled, not kindly or with his heart, but formal and unkind and the smile did not reach his eyes.

"Home of course"

Luna nodded absently, twirling a strand of her blond hair between two fingers as she watched a couple passing them, the guy was turning constantly, trying to get his girlfriend to turn back because he just had to meet the famous Quidditch player. The girl obviously was a bit embarrassed about him and was pulling him along like he was an insolent child wanting to go into the candy shop. Feeling his hand on her shoulder she returned her attention back to him, apparently he had been saying something.

"Sorry but that man-"

"We don't have time, I have made arrangements for us in Bulgaria and we're running late"

Luna nodded and followed him as he made his way through the thong of people surrounding them, or maybe it was just something in the shop windows next to the café, Luna wasn't really sure, they seemed preoccupied when she looked at them but when she turned away she could feel them looking at her. Victor guided her towards an Inn further down the street and through the doors, acknowledging the barkeeper he went over to the fireplace and pulled out a pouch from inside his robes, took a pinch of the powder out and threw it into the fire. With a firm grip around the waist of the girl he pulled her into the emerald flames.

"Vladislav!"

Stepping out of the fireplace a servant was standing there, ready to clean the sot of the both of them and when that was done Victor said something in Bulgarian to him and he bowed lightly before leaving the room. Victor turned to face Luna.

"This is going to be your home, it is currently owned by my parents but as soon as I marry it will be mine. I have assigned you a room and an aid whom is at your beck and call every hour of the day, you are not to leave the room without her for both your safety as well as my peace of mind. The castle is rather big and you could easily get lost. The grounds are yours to wander as you wish, just be inside by nightfall, we have wards up but there are still creatures out in those woods that we cannot protect us from by magic"

Luna nodded as he finished speaking.

"When will I meet your parents?"

Victor laughed, a bit colder than intended

"Not just yet, you have much to learn about our social rules and etiquette but in due time, now I have an engagement to attend so if you'll have me excused"

He turned and strode for the door, his hand was on the handle before she spoke

"When will I see you again?"

Luna had a sneaking suspicion that she was not going to see him on a daily basis nor would be allowed out among people until she fitted more in, she knew that every country had it's different set of rules but she had never cared about that and she still got by but she figured that to an important person like Victor Krum image was everything.

With his hand still on the doorhandle he looked over his shoulder.

"In due time"

((A/N someone once asked me why I went with Vladislav as their destination, it is apparently a ruin but so is Hogwarts and anyone, who had no business there, will turn around after remembering they have other important things to do))


	5. Chapter 5

Luna sad in the windowsill, watching the stars, or rather the few she could see through the branches of the dark trees surrounding the castle. She had written her father as soon as she had been alone, writing about the huge castle, her future in laws which was not allowed to meet until she was ready, something she found weird, she was who she was – why did he want to change her? He had witches throwing themselves at him and still, he wanted her – why? She had no idea. A lot of thoughts had been poured into the letter before she folded it up and handed it to the aid, a nice sturdy girl, who insisted that she would send it for her. Alone in her room she clutched her father's handkerchief, it was a beacon for her right now, the smell a reminder her of home, of the light that shone through the windows, of the breeze that caught your hair and threatened to pull it off, the soft sound of a near-by creek. Luna sighed, she was not easily upset but she had to admit that right now she missed home, she missed her friends and she missed her father. She missed England, here it was always dark and rainy, the castle was dark and the people either didn't have time to talk or they did not understand her. Resting her forehead against the window she whispered:

"Oh papa, where are you?"

Another dull morning followed the previous night, alone at a table in a great dining hall Luna sat and eyed what seemingly was breakfast, a lumpy porridge which she couldn't decide if had once been a live or still was. Pushing it away she drank her tea, though foul, it was better than nothing. Pushing her chair out from the table she got up, knowing that Bea would be at her side in seconds and right she was.

"Time for school"

Luna looked at her, a bit surprised.

"School? No, no, I finished last year"

"Yes school!"

Luna looked at the small woman in front of her, doing her brain in how to explain to her that she had already finished school so what else would she need to learn? Victor had mentioned something about learning their ways, there was a huge difference between Bulgaria and England, she had kind of figured that one out already but to send her to school seemed a bit over the top.

"Herr Krum haz hired a teacher, for you"

Luna sighed and followed the woman as she motioned for her to follow. Through the hallways she could hear chatter from a few rooms they passed, trying to steal a glimpse of the people in there she sighed as she saw nothing but turned backs and pulled curtains, the darkness seemed to rule this castle and the people that lived here or even just visited.

Bea gestured towards a room, letting Luna enter first. It was a room with shelves covering the walls, all filled to the brim with books. She knew that knowledge was power but almost every room, at least those she had been in, contained a large amount of books so for her, it was a bit over the top. Sitting down by the table in the middle of the room she watched as Bea left, closing the door behind her. Luna gazed towards the window, the curtains were pulled so getting up she ran her fingers between the two layers coming together, pushing one slightly to the side. The sun was shining, not a warm sunshine though, cold and grey and even though the trees were blooming, if you could call it that, everything still seemed dead. Hearing the door open and close behind her she turned around, seeing what apparently was her teacher. A tall skinny man with tufts of grey hair sticking out all over his head. He reminded her of a scarecrow.

"Please sit Miss Lovegood"

As he spoke, his voice was soft and had a prominent Oxford-English accent, Luna smiled lightly as she moved over and sat down by the table. Folding her hands in her lap she looked at him as he pulled out a blackboard and started writing on it, first his name and then a few categories.

"I am Master Hamilton, today we will work on etiquette, just the basics"

Luna nodded politely but was puzzled, they wanted to her to learn to behave or what? She had never been a troublemaker, never insulted people and always stayed on her good behaviour. She knew that each country had different customs but she was English and therefor acted like one, a bit airy but there was nothing wrong with her upbringing. She couldn't help but feel a bit insulted.

"First of all, sitting"

Hamilton looked at Luna, she was slightly slouched over, her knees together but her feet out to the sides and wrapped around the legs of the chair, her hands folded in her lap.

"Sit straight, cross your ankles with your feet slightly to the side, preferably to the left. Hands are fine"

He gave her a kind smile as she did as he instructed.

"Chin slightly tilted down please"

Nodding approving he turned and wrote a few more words on the board.

"A lady does not gesture with her hands when having a conversation, you must never laugh out too loud and if you must laugh, hold a hand for your mouth."

Luna sighed, slightly pursing her lips

"No over-exaggerations in physical expressions, such as: a yawn must be controlled and hid behind a hand or a fan should you have one, blowing your nose is only acceptable in the bathroom, no physical eruptions, no burping is accepted at any time, passing gas is unforgivable."

Luna tiled her head with a slight raised eyebrow, she felt like they expected her to have been brought by wolves or in a cave by trolls. She knew all this – she was no simpleton. Picking at her nails she started to wish herself far far away from there.

"No fidgeting!"

Her head snapped up as Hamilton gave her a stern look.

"You are expected to always look proper, clean and manicured nails, impeccable makeup and a simple but tidy hairdo."

Feeling her lip tremble Luna bit it lightly. She never wore makeup and her hair was always loose, she never had a need to do her hair, it was straight and silky no matter what. Good genes her father had told her, she took after her mother. Feeling a sting in her heart she gazed out the window for the shortest time, a book was slammed into the table, right in front of her, making her jump.

"You need to pay attention Miss Lovegood"

Nodding eagerly she held her breath, this was going to be a long day.

After several hours she was allowed a small lunch, which she also ate alone if you weren't counting Hamilton, he was watching her, said it was for studying purposes. They were going to cover table-manners as well she figured. As the sun started to set, she figured as the grandfather clock showed it was half last 5, Hamilton informed her that they were done for the day, Luna's head was spinning, so many things to remember and think about. Tomorrow a woman would come and help her with her appearance. Luna felt her heart sink, would she have anything left of herself when they were done with her?

At night she crawled into bed, curling up with her father's handkerchief under her nose. The sent was wearing off, she felt like she was loosing him.

((A/N: yeah yeah, I know if Luna is done with school she's off age and the plot of the story is blown – sue me! :p ))


	6. Chapter 6

She rushed through the darkening hallway, she knew she was going to be in trouble. Being out after dark was not only against the rules but also dangerous. Casting nervous glances over her shoulder she noticed something lurking in the shadow.

"Go away!"

Her voice was shaking as she pulled out her wand

"Lumos!"

The ray of light separated the darkness, revealing only the stones used to build the castle.

"Nox"

She pocked her wand again, rushing to the end of the hallway, pushing the door open and closing it behind her. Up the stairs to the tower she entered her room, looking around to make sure no one was waiting for her, especially him. She knew he would be crossed, he had told her many times to stay in her room and not wander off but she wanted to know more about the castle and the aid he had appointed to her was a bore and was all about school and teaching her the ways of the Krum family. She sometimes suspected them of trying to change her completely but what was the point of that? She would not be her anymore and then why had he gone through so much to get her here and why had he been so specific that it had to be her?

Walking over to her bathroom she was about to enter when she heard a cough behind her. Spinning around she saw him standing by the fireplace.

"What have I told you?"

Twirling a stand of hair between her fingers she nervously chewed her lip

"In general or about something specific?"

He shot her a dark glare

"You knov of vat I'm refering to"

It was never good when his Bulgarian accent shone through his speech, it was a sign that he was angry

"I'm sorry but I miss the outside and I didn't mean to but I lost track of time!"

Watching him walk closer she sighed

"I'm bored here!"

He scoffed

"Zere are plenty ov books you can read"

"I have read them, or at least the one who are not about war"

As he towered over her she gave him half a smile

"Did I mention I'm sorry?"

He glared at her

"You've browken ze rulez zo many times nov"

Shrugging her shoulder she looked at her shoes but as he placed a hand under her chin and lifted her face to him she locked eyes with him

"Why are you trying to change me?"

He ran a thumb over her bottomlip as he whispered his response

"I'm not…"

Pulling out of his grasp she turned her back to him, aiming for the bathroom as he called her back.

"Luna, come here!"

His voice was stern

"No!"

She turned and looked at him

"I am tired of the rules, I am tired of the darkness, I am tired of always being locked in my room and I am tired of you!"

Stopping she clasped her hand over her mouth, she couldn't believe she had just said that, it was so unlike her but a strange feeling was growing in her chest. She felt a hurt in her stomach and a longing she had never felt before.

"Tired ov me?"

He walked closer, a darkness lingering in his eyes she had never seen before.

"I didn't mean it like that…"

She said, knowing that apologies would be fruitless but she had always learned to admit when wrong and never be too proud to apologize.

"Victor, I am far from home and I miss my father, I miss my home and I miss my friends"

He was standing directly over her now

"Thiz iz your home nov!"

Sighing she closed her eyes, the tears stinging and threatening to escape. She rarely cried but right now she was barely herself, they had succeeded, they had changed her.

"I feel more like a prisoner than anything else"

She looked at him again, he was standing very close and with a nod he pursed his lips

"Very vell!"

Grabbing her arm he guided her towards the door, down the hallway and to the stairs descending into the dungeon. Luna looked at him with wide eyes.

"Where are we going!"

"I vil shov you hov prisoners live"

She felt him shake with what she assumed to be rage

"No, please don't – it's ok, I understand!"

Flashes of her stay at the Malfoy Manor flooded into her mind and she felt herself grow cold. Pulling at his hand to get him let her go her breathing increased.

"Victor – please!"

He seemed deft to her pleading and with a firm grip on her he dragged her down the stairs, making her trip and struggle to keep her footing several times.

"Vatch vhere you are going!"

He hissed at her as he pushed the door open for the dungeons, dragging her inside with him.

"Here!"

He opened a door to a cell, gesturing for her to enter. Luna watched the darkness spilling out from the enclosure and took a step back.

"No, please…"

Her big babyblue eyes starred at him pleadingly, reaching out the grabbed his hand.

"Victor, I'm begging you!"

Starring at her coolly he growled

"Iv can hear zat"

Hanging her head Luna gave him one last glance before she entered the room which he locked behind her, as she heard the key turn and the metal lock clank and she was left in the darkness. Sitting down she leaned against the cold wall of the cell, wondering how long he would leave her there and why he had gone to such extremes to make a point, she wasn't stupid, she did understand but she was bored and no one would talk to her or tell her anything. She had painted the walls in the room about a thousand times but every time it was cleaned off and she was suggested taking up needlework or baking.

Spending the night in the cell she was happy to Bea in the morning as she came to let her out, guiding her to her room so she could clean up before another session with Hamilton started. She was shaking and shivering, it had been a cold night and she had not slept much. So taking a quick shower she pointed her wand at herself, charming her long hair into a tight bun and applying a light layer of makeup, just like she had been instructed by the beauty-witch the other day. It was far from perfect, she was still shaking too much but it was better than nothing and she hoped for a bit of understanding.


	7. Chapter 7

Another day ended, another day filled with learning with rules and with more things she needed to perfect and practice. Needlework had now been added to the list of things to learn, Bea would be teaching her that. Slipping into her bed she closed her eyes firmly, pressing them together as the tears started to fall. She pulled her covers up over her head before pulling her knees up and hugging them tightly to her chest. They had done it, they had broken her. Her father's handkerchief was on her bedside table, Bea had washed it.

As the sun rose the following morning no one came to get her so pushing herself out of bed she went to the bathroom, taking a shower and making herself presentable. Catching her reflection in the mirror she stopped. She didn't look like herself anymore, the hair, the makeup, the clothes. Her reflection starred back at her, eyes wide and slightly soulless.

"Luna!"

She heard him call from the living area and breaking the train of thoughts she pulled herself away from the mirror. Opening the door she spotted him standing by one of the armchairs.

"Yes Victor?"

He looked at her, a bit differently than he normally did.

"I vant to apologize for ze other night"

She stopped, giving him a careful look.

"It's ok … I guess"

Shaking his head Victor walker over, taking her hands and guiding her to sit in one of the chairs, kneeling down in front of her.

"You zee, I have to …"

He paused, looking up at her. Luna held her breath, she had never seen him like this nor had she ever imagined he had any kind of emotions, he had always seemed a bit cold and distant, well not counting the time he courted Hermione. Shaking his head he rand a hand through his dark hair.

"You come from a very different place than here and I want you to understand and fit in!"

She nodded slowly, not completely understanding where he was going with this.

"I have a reputation, and lots of options in life, in love and to marry should it be but I am honouring my parents, my mother more specifically"

Looking at his dark brown eyes Luna noticed they were almost black, something she had only noticed a few people in her lifetime to have.

"You are clever, beautiful, graceful –"

Luna felt her cheeks getting warm and she knew she was blushing.

"- you are pureblood-"

Her colour drained, why was that so important to him? Reputation again? He continued

"the only minus is that you are a bit… hmm, how do I say it?"

Luna awaited his continuation

"'Eфирен'– how do I say it in English..."

Luna shrugged her shoulder

"I don't know, I know I'm supposed to learn your language but apparently my manners are more important"

She couldn't hide a hint of disapproval and spite. Feelings and emotions she had never had before but Bulgaria changed all of that. Victor looked up at her.

"I know it's a lot of things and a lot of changes to your life but I promise that it is going to be all worth it"

Luna starred at him blankly, why did her life need changing? It was perfect just the way it was, well it used to be. Nodding she looked down at their hands.

"Can my father come to the wedding?"

Victor furrowed his brows

"You zhink he vout vant to?"

And there was the Bulgarian accent again, speaking of her father was apparently not something that became him. Luna forced a smile while rubbing the back of his hand with her thumb, an action that made Victor look down at their hands too, she had small, white and perfectly manicured hands.

"I'm sure he would love to see how wonderful it is here and how good you take care of me"

She smiled kindly at him. She couldn't believe herself, she was not truthful, she was lying! Something she had never done, not telling the truth was so far from who she was as it possibly could be but she was desperate, she wanted to see her father again and as soon as possible. He had never answered any of her letters, no one had answered the letters she had written and she had a suspicion that Bea didn't send them at all, it would be near impossible that her father, Harry, Hermione, Ginny AND Neville all were too busy to write her back. Looking into his eyes she considered asking to have some of her friends come as well but she knew it would be pushing it and to see her father was her top priority.

Victor eyed her darkly and she figured that he was on to her but she had to give it a try.

"Ve vill talk about it later!"

Getting up he extended his hand towards her

"Come!"

Taking it Luna got up, taking his arm as he offered it. As he opened the door for her she slipped out, waiting for him to close the door behind them. Taking his arm again she wondered where they were going and as he guided her up the staircase she got even more puzzled, she had never been to that part of the castle. Opening a few doors and down a few corridors she found herself in what seemed to be an astrology tower, the sky stretched above them and the few pillows strewn on the floor looked comfortable. As he gestured towards one of them she sat down, making sure to keep her posture correct but it was difficult looking up while having your chin tilted and your back straight. Victor laughed before lying down next to her, his arms over his head and hands folded behind his head.

"Come – lie vit me!"

Hesitating for a second she looked at him, was this another trick or a test? Placing her head on the pillow just below his elbow she looked up at the sky. The stars were truly amazing and so completely different from home, the stars drew compilations she had only read about.

"Wow, they are beautiful"

She said in ave, Victor looked at her, seeing her there, eyes sparkling and a small smile on her lips he felt a smirk curl his lip, he had been right to go after her. She would surely make him happy, once she had learned their ways and had passed a few tests, meeting his friends, his colleagues and then his parents – the hardest one of them all but if she stayed like this they were sure to love her, all she had to do was to stop talking nonsense and now he came to think of it, he hadn't heard her talk about Kneazels, Poppins or other not existing things for a long time now.

Luna lost herself in the tiny lights, they were beautiful, so far away, tales of ancient times and for the shortest time she felt connected to them, secretly wishing she could join them. Anywhere but here.

Looking over at him, it startled her a bit that he was watching her, averting her eyes she felt her cheeks go warm.

"Vat?"

She smiled lightly

"Nothing, just wondering what you're thinking?"

He laughed lightly

"Youv are beautiful Luna"

Knowing that she now was blushing she averted her eyes again and as he took her hand, placing a gentle kiss on the back of it, she had a hard time finding something to look at. To look at him seemed a bit too much, he was difficult to figure out, always changing his mood and you should always take his temper into consideration before uttering the slightest statement. But she remembered her manners

"Thank you"

Smiling kindly at him she waiting for him to release her hand but he didn't, pressing his lips against it again she started feeling a bit uneasy, this was a new situation for her to be in and not one that had been covered by Master Hamilton; romance. Had she been home she would probably had figured out how to respond and react but here she didn't know what was expected of her and a fear had been sewn in her, the fear of being out of place, not fitting in and being different.

Sitting up abruptly she gasped as her motion pulled her hand out of his.

"Excuse me!"

Feeling her heart pounding in her chest she got up and excuse herself again before leaving the room, closing the door behind her she leaned against it for a few seconds, bracing herself. She now had to find her own way back, could she remember the route they had taken?

((A/N this chapter will be the last for a bit, but I promise not as long as before, but I am stuck…))


End file.
